


Tricking the Spider into love~

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, But only to Peter, Cute Peter, I Ship It, Loki Is Trying, Loki is a dick, Loki is sweet, Lube, M/M, Making Love, Masturbation in Shower, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter is a Little Shit, Peter is a Virgin, Peter is shy, Pineapples, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Protective Avengers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve, Protective Tony Stark, Shower Sex, Suit Porn, Tony is like a dad, Top Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A story about Loki behaving himself for his brother Thor brings the Trickster God around his other hero friends. Thier is one rule that Tony does not want Loki to meet Peter. Peter believes anyone can change and so can Loki, this is mostly because Peter has a crush on said, God. When Loki first saw Peter he could not believe his eyes so the God fell for the boy. The two lovers now get to fight for their love.It's going to be really good, with a lot of smut. Can't wait for you to read it!





	1. The Meeting

Peter Parker (A.k.A Spider-man) is 18 and have been helping in the Avengers Lab for a couple of months now. Peter has met everyone in the Avengers now. At first, it was a little overwhelming. It was crazy to see Mr. Stark and Steve together. By the way, the fight is like they are married. They might as well be with how much time they spend together. But it was easy to get over that. It was just interesting to see them in a different setting. 

Having Blackwidow around hard for Peter to get used to. At first because of her beautiful everything that he could not even look at her without a blush. Peter knew it was because of beauty and nothing more. She is with Bruce and Peter did not want to awake the Hulk. 

 

But out of everyone, Thor was Peter's favorite. He would never say so but Thor was cool. He was this badass god who fought monsters with his arm tied behind his back because of its fun. Peter would try and join it anything thor wanted to do. A witch was Working out, Drinking, and eating Pop Tarts. Peter was shocked how much he loved these toasted treats from Germany. 

And for that reason, Peter always made sure to have one or two in his pocket. In some attempt to make friends with the god. 

It works. Thor loved Man of Spiders. He enjoyed Peter comedy and he was good in battle. And the man of spiders had the sweet treats of pop! Always in a different flavor!

 

But Peter never meet Loki. Peter knew that Loki tried to destroy New York but People(and even gods) can change. Peter has heard that Loki been down here with Thor that last two times but Peter has not even seen a small glimpse of him. 

So this time Thor comes down he will make sure he gets to see the man! God so help him. 

 

“ So Thor is your brother visiting today?” Peter asks nipping at his Pop Tart. Peter was in blue jeans, A t-Shirt with math pun on it, and a long sleeve. Nothing changed since High School. But now he also gets a sciences coat too

“ Yes, he is! I'm happy he's getting along with the Avengers. Toney still not warming up” Thor said almost eating the whole thing in one bite. 

“ You know, I don't think we have been introduced. Do you think I can meet him.” Peter ask. 

“ I wish Man of Spiders but Toney does not want you to meet him, and I can't agree more, ” Thor said. 

“ Sines when did you listen to Mr. Stark”

“ I respect the man and his wish. I think he’s right. Your too naive, he’s a trickster” Thor said.

Peter rolled his eyes. They still just as a kid. So much to the point, they won't let him meet Loki. Peter decided to drop it. Too many fights about him being a child and he did not want to fight a god today.

Peter sighed “ Okay. I will wait to meet him or whatever” Peter said finching his pop tart. 

“ Look Peter. It may sound like we treating like a kid. But we only-” Thor was saying but peter finish it for him

“ Care about me. I know you guys do. I just wish you saw me as a teammate and not a kid. Don't worry thor I won't push it again” Peter said walking heading back to work. 

 

Thor sighed. Yes, Peter is Teammate… But he was the youngest and like a son to everyone in the group. They just don't want Peter to get in a situation like Hawkeye… Or they don't want him to have near-death experiences like tony… and as much as Thor would love to have the man of spiders meet his brother... But Loki will see Peter kindness as a weakness.

 

Peter walked into the office he shares with everyone. Everyone comes into needing help with different thing Around the tower. Lately, no one been doing much. Its been an odd from quiet around here probably trying to entertain God of tricks. Peter decided that maybe he can skip work and go to the library and enjoying the rest of the day. Peter looked out the window. It's been cloudy sines the brothers came down.

 

Meaning it been cooler so Peter been wearing bigger sweaters. Sadly he only had rip jeans he hated to wear at work. He look more comfy then ready to work. But no real work has happened.

 

Peter sat down in the library and begin looking through his notes for his classes. Peter is so deep in thought that he did not hear the door. Or He did but thought it was nothing of it. The footsteps walk up to his table. Peter look up and saw

Loki himself. “ well I think I got a spider in my trap.” He said with a smirk.

Peter blushes some. Peter is not going talk about some prank God. “ Good day your Highness. Let me get out of here for you” Peter said picking up a book. 

Loki sat down at the table. “ Nah. I want to meet the Spider-man that everyone raves about” Loki said. 

 

“ you want to meet me?” Peter said blushing more.

“ Why would I not? Thor says you work with tony. Meaning you are not just some spider, So tell me, Man of spiders why am I not allowed to see you?” Loki said still smiling. 

“ Well, I can't see you either. They said they won't protect me from you. Because you know. Your a villain” Peter said. 

“ I am a God, not a villain, I mean look at me. I'm way to handsome.” Loki said trying flirt

Peter Laugh some blushing“ Yeah your a God my bad” Peter said playing along. 

Loki look at Peters math work. “ what you doing? Work?” Loki said. 

“ No school work. I still have to go to school on top of this and being Spider-Man” Peter said. 

“The Spider-Man has a busy life. He must not have time for his lovers” Loki said just trying to get a reaction out of the man.

“ I don’t… Have a lover.” Peter stumble out blushing. 

“ No lovers. Why does Man of spiders have none? We should change that.” Loki said getting up taking the cape he had off. 

 

Peter blushes watching Loki smooth movements. Loki words were smooth he wants to hear more. Maybe he can get more of this God clothes off. Peter got up to meet Loki eyes. 

Loki Begin to lean down closer to Peter but Loki stops.

“ They are coming. We will have to do this later.” Loki said in a whisper. 

“ I'll leave my room unlock, come in when they off your trail,” Peter said. 

“Will do" Loki said pitching peter ass before he walks out the window and jumps out. 

Peter watches the God jump out. The god of Mischief wants to bang peter. Peter sat down and try work on his homework. 

The door open and Toney walk in. 

“ Hey kid, have you seen the drama queen himself around?” Toney ask. 

“ No, Why would I have seen him?” Peter said.

“ Good. Keep it that way. If you see him call Hulk he knows what to do” Toney said walking out of the room. 

Peter groan and begin to get his stuff together. He was not ready to have all the Avengers watching him while they look for Loki. Peter walks off to his room hoping not run into any more Avengers.


	2. The Love Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter needs some alone time because Loki got him all hot. So he sneaks off to his room. This is where we learn Loki has been keeping a close eye on Peter. So when Peter wants alone time, Loki was right behind to company in helping Peter lose his virginity.

Peter made to his room with not a single Avenger around. Peter was thankful, all Peter wanted to do was shower and lay down. He did not really think a god would come knocking on his door to bang him. It would be to nice for real life. 

Peter walk in and begin to undress. He took his sweater off. He looks himself in the mirror and blushed at his body. He has never been with anyone before. Having Loki the trickster god, having the long dick raming him, deep in him. Yeah... With Loki behind him whispering all the naughty things he wanted to. 

Peter stamp out of it and decided he need take a nice and long shower. Ever sines he was told not see Loki, Peter keeps getting these sex fantasies of Loki. Peter walk bathroom taking his pants off and boxers. He turns the shower on and got in. Peter took a breath and begin to rub his chest. Peter fingers stop and the little nubs on his chest. Between this fingers, the nipples begin to harden. A low groan fills the shower. sliding his right hand down to down to his hardening cock. 

Peter let a moan out, as he begins to slowly stroke himself. He begins to go slow, not wanting to go too fast. Loki looks like the kind of lover who would take his time. So Peter was going to take his. Small soft moan lead out. 

The moans where herd. Herd from Loki. And Loki was enjoying it. You must be wondering how Loki can hear The Spider-Man. Do you really think that Loki would not have a spell that made it so he can follow Peter action and whereabouts? As soon as they said he could not meet the man of many spiders, Loki whip up this spell to spy on the Man of Spiders. 

As Soon as Loki saw the boy working in the lab, His heart jump. Spider-Man was... adorable, and Loki can see why the others want to protect the boy. But they cant stop Loki from things that are His. And this boy will be his. 

But Loki was getting lectured about how he cant just run off. Loki must be with an Avenger at all times. Loki was not even listings. His mind is to focus on listing to Peter in the shower. Loki shook his head listing to the young boy please himself. 

"Why could the boy not wait?"

" Loki are you even listen to us?" Thor said. 

" A little. I think I'm going to retire for the evening. Making you chase me all day really makes a man tired" Loki said getting up.

Thor pushes Loki back down. "Brother if you act like this my friends would not let you-" 

" Come back to the super cool hero base. I can come and leave as I please. Like now. I'm going to my room" Loki said getting up and leaving. 

Loki pulled himself back into the spell to see where Peter was in the shower. Loki smirk. Peter was begging to rub his ass hole. Loki should hurry his Spider is going to need his help soon. Loki walks into Spider-mans room. just like he said unlock. 

Loki looks at the cloths leading to the bathroom. Loki smirk getting closer in. Loki add the pile of clothes on the floor as he got to the bathroom

He gets into the bathroom and Peter moans are filling it. Loki can taste the sweetness that is Peter. Loki looks into the shower and saw Peter was eyes where closed and facing away from him. Loki got in and slowly lean into the boy's ear. 

" You could not hold off could you?" Loki said as he removed Peter's finger and added his own. 

Peter jump and moan " Loki! you-you came" Peter said 

" Not yet, But we will get there," Loki said licking Peter's ear.

Loki Sumon some lube and put a good helping on his fingers. slowly Loki begins to work his lubed finger in.

Peter let out a moan. oh, how he wanted to cum so bad. 

 

" Loki Please~" Peter let a moan out. 

Loki smirk. " please what? what do you want Man of Spiders" He whispers in Peter's ear

" I want to cum. I want you in me" Peter blushed. He could not believe that came out of his mouth. Like this God would bless Peter with its dick. In Peters dreams! 

Loki pushes two fingers into peter mouth. Loki was getting them nice and wet. " I'll get you soon enough" Loki teased. Peter taste the lube that was left on Loki finger. It was Pineapple flavor. 

When Loki fingers got a nice helping of Peter Spit he pushed one finger in. Peter moan loudly Loki begin to open him. Peter held himself up against the wall as Loki slid another finger in.

 

Peter moan as Loki continued to finger fuck his ass. Loki another hand wrap to Peter front to grab Peter hard length. Loki was getting hard too, Peter was about 6 inches as Loki was 7 and a half. Loki slowly scissors Peter open more. With every opening Peter moans and, with every finger thrust peter jumps. 

Slowly Peter slowly stops moaning, meaning it was time to add a third one. Loki pulled the hand away and got more lube on them before shoving the third one in. 

Peter let out a sweet moan. 

 

" It sounds like no one ever touch you like this" Loki said 

" No one else has," Peter says in-between moan. 

Loki stops moving his fingers " No one has ever touched you like this?" Loki Echo. 

" Yeah, No one ever has," Peter said.

Loki pulled his hand away. "It's not every day a virgin gets fuck by a god," Loki said turning the water off. 

Loki Pick up Peter by the ass and walks out to the bedroom. 

" Loki! What you doing" Peter Held onto Loki. 

Loki sat Peter on the bed. Peter look at the bed and it has roses on it? Peter turned around and the room was covered in candles. Peter blushed at the sight. 

Loki Push Peter onto the bed and hovered over Peter. " The first time should be special," Loki said getting more of the lube on his fingers. Loki pushes his fingers in again. this was so much better. 

The god begin to kiss down Peter Body to the pink nubs on his chest. Loki saw Peter hard nipples and then put his mouth over the left one. Loki sucks on Peter nipples as his hands move slowly moves in at out of Peter. 

"Hmm Loki, I'm ready for you," Peter said between moan. 

" You ready to feel a god's dick, Man of Spiders?" Loki said as he gets lube on his dick. 

Loki did not even realize that he was so hard. Loki closed his eye stroke his cock longer then he thought. When Loki Open his eyes he saw Peter hungry eyes and a mouth open wide that Loki could just- 

The thought was cut off because Peter made it so he was top. Peter bit his lip as he got on top of Loki. Loki grabs Peter ass and his own cock and Push Peter down on it. Peter tried to jump off but Loki forces him down more. Peter sweet moan filled the room. 

" You wanted it so bad, so you can ride me," Loki said thrusting his hips up. 

Peter blushes as he begins to ride the god. Loki Smirk as Peter begins to ride him. It was the beautiful site. Peter sweet body back arching, the moans of the boy, but the best thing was Peters weeping cock. Loki hand slides the boy's cock and begin to stroke his cock. 

Peter let a louder moan. " Loki" is all Peter can let out. 

Loki smirks watching Peter even thrust. Loki kept stroking the boy's cock, enjoying the boy's beautiful body. " Man of Spiders, you are beautiful," Loki said

Peter's face turn red and he stops moving. Loki looks at the boy

" Man of Spiders?" Loki asks. 

" Uh, it's Peter. and umm... thank you" Peter said still redface

 

Loki felt the unease in Peter. Loki took the lead and laid Peter down. Peter was about to protest when Loki kissed him. It was deep. It made Peter think that Loki did think that. Peter Arms wrap around Loki as the kiss deepens. Loki begins to move his hips. Peter moan into the kiss. 

Loki pulled away as his hips meet. peter lets out another moan. Loki smiles at Peter as keep thrusting in. Loki begins to get focuses where he thrust. He wants really hear Peter moan his name

After 3 thrust Loki found it. Peter G spot. Peter let the most heart-melting moan. Peter melted under Loki. Loki kept thrusting hitting Peters G- Spot. 

" Loki~ I'm going to cum," Peter said. 

" Hold on Peter, I'm close to," Loki said thrusting a little faster. 

after a couple, the two came together. Loki pump all of his cum in Peter. Petet felt so full with all of Loki cum in him. Thier eyes meant and Peter tried to look away. Loki pulled peter face back and kissed him. Peter did not kiss back at first but slowly kissed back. 

 

Loki pulled away. "You are a really good lover," Loki said kissing his neck again. 

Peter blushes "Thank you Loki. I am humbled any god would even make love to me" Peter says blushing. 

Loki hand made a jester to the bathroom. " I'm happy you see my place, you should see your own place, Peter," Loki said. 

" where is my place," Peter asked. 

" Far better then the bugs my brother calls friends," Loki said 

 

Peter blushed, that Loki would think such things. Loki got up and offer a hand to Peter. Peter took it and got up. Loki leads the way to the bathroom. When the two came in the bath was already filling. 

Loki got into the water and jester for Peter to join him. Peter blushes and got in the water, sitting in Loki lap. Loki's arms wrap around peters waist pulling him closer. Loki begins to use basic magic and begins to pick up different things to begin to clean.

Peter grabs the shampoo bottle. Peter begins to put the soap in his hand. 

" Clean my hair," Loki demanded. 

" Say please," Peter says. 

Loki smirk " Please clean my hair." And like that Peter begins to wash the god's hair. Loki smirks as his hair gets the wash. Peter slowly begins to pour the water into washes it out. 

Peter begins to get the body soap and cleans Loki off. Loki smirk at peter watching him clean. Once Peter was done Loki grab the shampoo bottle " Your turn" Loki said.

" Oh you don't have too," Peter said. 

Loki already had shampoo in his hand and was beginning to clean Peter's hair. 

" And miss out cleaning your body, no way," Loki said washing Peter's hair. 

 

Loki and Peter finished their bath. The two got out and dried off. Peter and Loki laid on the bed. Peter tried to give Loki Space but, Loki pulled him into his bare chest.

" Why are you acting like this" Peter asked. 

" I like you. Why else would I sneak in here, fuck you, take a bath and lay here tell you to sleep? I do have other stuff to do, but you are on the top of my list" Loki said. 

" We could get in trouble Loki," Peter said. 

"Its the best part Peter," Loki said kissing his head.


	3. The Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki saw something that kinda scared him. He must now go home to help save Peter.  
> Peter is Sad because Loki is gone, Peter works himself into a smelly depressed teen mess. Peter decides he cant be sad about Loki so Thor and Peter will go on a quick mission with Thor to help Doctor Strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I'm Dreamz! I hope you are like this chapter. I'm trying to build some plot with the chapter, not so much smut.

Loki waited to leave tell Peter was asleep. As Much as Loki wanted to sleep next Peter, hold his butt, kiss him in the morning, but damn it, Thor cheeks on Loki every morning. Sometimes at night too. 

Loki opens a portal and walks back into his room. When Loki walk out and the portal and it disappears. Loki turns and is meeting with Thor. Oh, this should be good. 

" On an Evening Stroll" Thor ask. 

" Quite, it was lovely you should join me next time,"Loki said. 

" Don't play dumb with me Loki I know what you were doing!" Thor said. 

" Inlighten me then brother," Loki said slyly as he sits down

" You Where with Peter, oh I should turn you into the other for breaking the one rule!" Thor said getting mad. 

" What is stopping you Brother?" Loki asks sitting on the couch. 

Thor Looks at Loki and sighs. He sits by his brother " Peter is a Sweet boy and I think he will be good for you." Thor finally said. 

Loki did not say a thing. Thor was hoping for a miracle to happen. Peter was sweet but he could not change this Loki. But he will have to better behave if he wanted to see Peter for real. Not because of the Avengers, but Peter will not want him. 

Thor got up. 

" So what did you two do?" Thor ask. 

" I had to do something, the boy never had a lover," Loki said. 

" The people here don't do things like WE do Loki," Thor said. 

" Still brother. A beautiful boy like Peter should not go a day without a lover." Loki said

" I would agree on that, if I had a chance at him I would have him begging," Thor said. 

" Not if I get a say in it," Loki said. 

Thor gives Loki a look, " do you think Peter is yours?" He said

" Not yet he will be," Loki said. 

Thor got up and begin to walk away " Not if I have a say in it"

Thor Left the room leaving Loki grumpy and alone. 

Loki knew the thor like Peter but not did know it was this much. Loki begins to wonder who else like Peter. Before Peter Loki would go and find who did like him and put an end to their life. Sadly Peter would not like that, so Loki will do nothing, for the time being. Loki wants to keep on the boy's good side.

Deep in thought, Loki got ready for bed and laid down. It was going to be a busy day tomorrow, Loki could feel it. So Loki fell into a sleep. The blackness filled and as always Loki fell into a dreamless sleep.

That what Loki thought, but a vision keep going into his head. Loki is having a hard time piecing things together. Its had Peter in it. Peter and him being the key to something big. Loki also see someone he'd hate to see... Thanos. As soon as Loki saw that face he spat up. What could Thanos possible want with Peter?

Loki looks at the clock. it's barely 3 in the morning. Loki gets out of the bed, knowing that he cant get back to sleep. With Thanos face going through his head. Loki goes the handful of books he has. Loki might need to go back home, He has an important research to do. 

But What about Peter? Loki just can't leave Peter here...Alone. Thor already said he Wanted Peter, This crazy guy in the red suit wants him. What could Loki do to ensure that no one will try nothing? 

Loki thought for a moment.Loki can't ensure anything, he's going to be light years away. Loki will trust Pete. Loki took a breath, he worries about the problem. Loki begins to gather some of his stuff. 

Loki was not going to leave yet. Lokie needs to see Peter again before he goes. Loki wants to kiss his head. So Loki made a portal to peter room. He walks in and over to peter bed. The boy looks peaceful as all hell. Loki leans into peter head and kisses it. 

 

Peter eyes open. 

" Loki what you doing," Peter said in a sleepy voice 

"You're awake. Well, you see" Loki said sitting on his bed. 

Peter sat up looking at Loki. Loki looks into Peter sweet eyes. Loki begins to feel a little bad. 

" I have to go. I have some important research to do." Loki said. the words hurt a lot. 

Peter just look at him " what for." he asks. 

" I had a vision. I need to go look for important research to find out what it means and how to stop it." Loki said. 

Peter got a little sad. " When are you coming back," Peter asked. 

" Soon I hope. I want to see you as soon as I can" Loki said. 

Peter blush some " so your not running away from me" Peter asked. 

" If I could take you I would, You have your own important research to do here." Loki Said.

Peter sighed and look at Loki, he did not want to leave as well. Peter leaned in and kissed him on the lips. " You better leave soon so you can come back sooner," Peter said. 

 

Loki gave Peter a final kiss goodbye. Loki open was gone before Peter even could open his eyes. Peter Laid back down on the bed already missing the magic man. 

 

That was almost a month ago. Peter acted like nothing was wrong but when he was alone he was depressed. So depressed Peter did not even know that he stop being Spider-man. 

The Avengers begin to talk, wondering what happen to Peter? Why has Spider-man been depressed? The team was just going to confront them as a team. But Thor said he would talk to him. 

Thor said they would "scare the boy" and that " they are best friends". The Avengers agreed to Thor talking to Peter. 

 

Thor knocks on the lap door waiting for Peter. Peter Open the door shock to see Thor. 

" Oh Thor, Please come in," Peter said. 

 

Peter was a little confused. He sat back down at his working table.

Thor sat down across from Peter. " Loki told me that he bedded you, Peter" 

Peter face fully blushed " well, um yeah..." Peter said " are you going to tell the others" He added.

" No, but, we are worried. sines Loki went back you act as if you sadden by his leaving" Thor said. 

" I'm not sad he left. I'm working hard right now!" Peter said gesturing to the 100's of unfinished design on the table. 

" Peter you sit in here all day and work. when was the last time you left to bath?" Thor said. 

 

Peter just look at Thor " I am depressed am I?" Peter said. 

"It's okay man of Spiders. Now we can move on. Let's get out of this slump and get you back Peter we all know and love." Thor said in a cheerful voice.

 

" What should we do?" Peter ask.

" I was going to visit a friend would you like to come," Thor said. 

 

" I would like that, Thank you, Thor,, who we would be seeing?" Peter ask. 

" Steven Strange. He needs some help with old translation." Thor said. 

Peter gets up " well let shower really fast and we go" 

" Lovely Ill find you when we are ready," Thor said leaving with Peter. 

When Peter got out of the Lab all the Avengers sighed with relief and dismiss them selfs. Peter look at them all as the left. They worried about him. Peter will have to apologize soon. When he can think of a good reason of why he was Depressed.

Peter made his way back to his room. Peter look in and stop dead. He has not been in here for so long. Peter walks in and turns the light on. He Makes his way to the bathroom. On the way, he trips on some kind of cloth. Peter picked up the green cloth. Peter look at it for it a little... then it hits Peter.

 

It was Loki cape 

Peter put it to nose to and smelled it. It smelled like Loki still. Peter smiled and got up. He places it on the unmade bed. Still a mess of their night of lovemaking. Peter blushed at the thought. Peter shook his head and ran into the bathroom to take a cold shower.

It was fast and cold. He made sure to clean his hair couples of times. clean everything twice and calls it good. Peter get out and begins to think of cloths choice. How should Peter dress? it's kinda of Avengers thing, so he should wear his suit. So Peter put his suit on. Peter then put a nice pair of black jeans on.

 

Peter look for a shirt that covers the suit which is red. Grate Peter did not want to stand out too much. So Peter put his favorite blue hoodie. If this did not scream Spider-man then he did not know what else would. Peter walked over to his dresser taking his contacts out and put his glasses on. If it works for Clark Kent then it can work for Peter.

Shit forth wall brake

 

Peter got his; phone, wallet, and extra wed fillers. Peter walk out and off to look for Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm Dreamz!
> 
> I hope you are liking the story. I'm planning on adding other characters from Marvel world. Please tell me Characters you like to see and ideas you have.


	4. A Day in New York

Thor and Peter followed Strange into the Libary. Peter was taken in by how beautiful the temple is. If Peter knew he would have brought his camera. 

Thor looks over at Peter. It made him happy see that Peter was feeling better. The light shines through the temple making the shadows of the different artifacts that laid around in the New York Temple.

" I did not know New York had a Temple" Peter finally said. 

" We have three big ones. But we are adding smaller ones threw out the world just in case something happen." Strange said,

" What could happen?" Peter ask. 

" Nothing if you know how to bargain," Doctor Strange said. 

Peter laugh at Doctor Stranges joke. Peter looks at Doctor Strange's handsome face. Handsome in a way like Loki was, and a magic user. Peter blush a little at the doctor. Strange took notice. 

" I'm sorry Thor who did you bring?" Doctor Strange ask. 

" this is Man of Many Spiders," Thor said 

" Spider-Man, the name is Spider-Man," Peter said. 

" From Queens. I hear a lot about you" Doctor Strange said.

" I hope not from the Daily Bugle," Peter said. 

" I have, They make you look like some villain," Doctor Strange said opening the library. Thor and Peter followed Strange deeper into the library into a far-off corner. Who was their then no other than Loki? 

Loki was deep in work with different; books around, different papers, and portal between this world and his. Loki look like hell. Just like how Peter works himself into a rut. Peter pushed threw and put a hand on his shoulder. Loki looks up to meet Peters Eyes.

" I must have worked myself into hallucinations. Peter would not be down here" Loki said. Peter gave a laugh and hugged him. "Maybe not," Loki said to himself. 

Strange crock an eyebrow. Spider-man was being nice to a villain. Who was this boy? Doctor Strange want to know more about him. That would be hard with Loki around. It would seem that Loki likes the boy, and the boy likes him.

Thor pushed threw " Brother what are you doing here?" he asked. 

Loki looks at Thor. Loki got up and stretched some " I had important research to do. I had no time to dilly dally" Loki said in a smug voice. With a very slow movement, Loki begins to slide his arm around Peter, Pulling him closer. Peter leans in closer.

 

Thor rolled his eyes, he did not want to fight with Loki. Wait for Loki here then... " Why am I need if he's here. Loki here" Thor ask. 

 

Strange step up " We need fresh eyes. We are having a hard time picking parts together. The two of us are at our end. Maybe you can see something we cant" Strange said Pushing through all of them, going as far to move Loki and Peter from each other sides. 

Everyone begins to look at the table. Pictures of the infinitely stones are together, what they are, Different random events that have to happen in the last 7 years, Even their dads death is in the wed, the fight between their sister, a big purple dude, and finally Peter. 

 

Peters' eyes widen, he did not like this feeling. Peter took a step back. Loki got a sense Peter was unwell by it. Loki gets up, "Strange ketch Thor up, I'm going to take a stroll with Peter," Loki said. 

Before anyone could answer Loki was pulling Peter out of the library. Loki can now have some alone time with his Peter. Loki looks Peter up and down and snickers at the clothes he's wearing. " are you trying to hide your secret identity?" Loki asks. 

" It was a rush. still, think it looks good" Peter said pushing his glass on his nose.

Loki did not know Peter wore glasses and did not know how cute Peter look with the glasses.

" Well, you here away from them," Loki said walking out the flower garden. 

 

" Yeah, we can a conversation without worrying," Peter said

Loki put his arm around Peter "do you want to know why you're in the wed?" Loki asks. 

 

Peter shook his head. " I don't even want to begin to stress over what could happen," Peter said as he laid his head Loki shoulder.

" I'm not even what could happen, its why I ask my broth for help," Loki said. 

" How about we talk something else then. get a break from the work" Peter said cuddling Loki shoulder, walking the flower garden.

Loki is taken back at this moment, he on earth with a superhero that will be in trouble people find out about them, with some crazy future that involves this boy but this boy just looks beautiful with the early afternoon sunlight. Peter always is beautiful. and Loki wants to just enjoy this moment with Peter.

"what would you like to talk about" Loki ask

Peter gave a serious thought what would he like to talk about after about little Peter had it "I have meant Thor, what your family like" Peter Ask. 

" My dad was a war Hero and our leader. He favored Thor because he was a fighter like him. I was more of a fan of my Mother, she was sweet and taught everything I know about magic" Loki said with a flick of his wrist a bleep blue rose appears. Loki places behind Peter's ear

 

Peter blush some. "your mom sounds lovely, I wish I could have meant her" 

" Well you won't get the joy, I bet you have lovely parents", Loki said smiling. Loki thought about Peter parents how they must be proud of their son. Peter has a good head and heart. 

" I think I do, they died when I was young, so I don't remember a whole lot about them sides, they where good scientist, I want to be like them" 

Loki could not believe this, Peter was orphan like Loki. "who raised you?" Loki asks. 

 

" My aunt and Uncle. they are lovely people too, money was hard to come by, but I always had things I need to be where I am at" Peter smiled

" I can't wait to meet them," Loki said smiling. Peter was a sweet boy, Loki would kill anyone that made his Peter life hell.

" You can't meet Uncle Ben. He was shot and killed in a mugging" Peter said with the sadness in his eyes. 

 

Loki wants to see the world burn now. How can Loki let this world live when it causes so much pain in Peter. Peter took notice of the growing darkness that grows around Loki. Peter placed a hand on Loki cheek. Loki focused In on Peters' eyes. 

 

" Loki, I was given a hard life so I can grow and be the best from. sides all from the past, You can kick anyone's ass who tries to make it hard" Peter said and gave Loki a kiss.

Loki was taken back by the whole thing. Was kissing him and told him to kick ass. Loki pulled Peter closer and give him a deeper kiss. Peter jumps a little. Peter tried to pull away, his Spider senses where tingling. Loki did not stop. Peter gave up and Loki took full control.

Loki was a really good kisser, and Peter wanted more. More was for later. Loki Kissed back pulling Peter closer. Things where going well tell someone yelled.

 

" PETER!" A familiar voice yelled. 

The two pulled away and saw Tony standing with Steve. This is Peter worse nightmare. Loki rolled his eyes. Loki pulls Peter in front of him, Loki got a good grip on Peter's waist "as much fun as this looks we going, but ill bring him back," Loki said. Loki begins to Float up walking. with every step, it was like an invisible piece of land was made under his foot. 

 

"It's almost like the sense when Sophie meets Howl, in Howl's Moving Castle," Peter said smiled looking down at New York. 

 

" It is a Lovely view," Loki said walking farther away from the temple. Leaving all problems behind

" I'm in trouble when I get back," Peter said. 

"Live on the Wild side Parker" Loki whispers into Peter's ear. 

Peter blushed and look at Loki. "Okay, Loki lets be wild." Peter smiled. 

 

As much Peter plays the good boy, he can move so easily to do the wrong thing. Only if it can befit him. Loki can appreciate that.

" See anyplace you like to go?" Loki said floating around New York. 

Peter Saw the New York Zoo, He was not been to the Zoo sines before his parents died. Peter looked up at Loki with a sweet voice "Let's go to the Zoo" 

A Zoo? Loki has heard that humans put animals in small cages and show them off like some prize. Loki was surprised that a sweetheart like Peter would condone animal cruelty. " You really want to go to cruel Zoo?" Loki asks. 

Peter laugh at Loki " They are not that bad, They are nice and Big for the animals to run around in. The Pollerbears even love it" 

"We will go to the Zoo than," Loki said Floating the rest way to the Zoo. 

 

When the pair landed Loki change his god cloths into street clothes. A black suit with a shine green tie. Loki tightens the tie and looks over at over peter. Peter was blushing which made Loki smile. 

 

" I got a handsome date," Peter said. 

Loki leans into Peter " and my date is super adorable" Loki said giving Peter cheek a kiss. Peter smiled taking Lokis hand. Peter lead his way the Zoo entrance. When their Peter begins to pull out his wallet. Loki stops him and Pays. Once inside Peter's had to know. 

" How do you have our currency," Peter asked.

" I own Stalks in all top businesses, That also means Stark," Loki said with deuces in his voice. 

 

" So you have a lot," Peter said.

" Begining a god cost a lot," Loki said walking to the first animal exhibit. Peter was right, there are no small cages, not cruelty. Animals just laying around. What do you do then? 

Peter begins to read about the animal. Loki was listening to Peter go on Lions. It was a lovely voice. Peter Lead the way to the next one. Slowly the couple made to the animals. They stop and had ice creams. Loki and Peter competed to see who could make the other laugh more. to Loki surprise,e Parker won.

After a lovely day at the zoo, Loki and Peter walk out, Loki arm around Peter wait. Peter was cuddle in close to Loki. From an outside view, it looks like to happy gay couple just having a normal date. 

" I have an apartment, how would," Loki said, he made a jester to Peter and them himself ending with fingers going into a hand hole. Peter laugh at Loki and blushed " I. I would love too" Peter said. 

Loki Lead down to kiss Peter's lips. Peter kissed him back as Loki deepen it. Peter placed both arms around Loki neck. pulled away and was about to kiss Peter neck. But something tackles him

"LOKI!" Peter yelled. He looks around and saw the Adnvergs where swarming the whole area. Peter looked down and Captian American had Loki in a lock hold. 

" CAP! Get to Loki" Peter said. 

Cap cuff Loki and walk him off. 

Thor and Tony come walking up. Peter was going to lose it all over Tony. Thor was trying to explain something to Tony but is a wall. The two stop at Peter. Peter looks at Tony with anger. 

" What do you think you're doing?" Peter ask very angerly. 

" I should ask be asking you that. what were you two doing?" Tony asked.

" We were on a date," Peter said. 

" On a date? but you two were not even allowed to see each other. When did that happen?"

" Tony you can't treat him like a kid," Thor said

" Thor you know nothing," Tony said back 

" You know nothing, Tony. I'm not a kid and ill see and do what I feel like. Now I'm going to save my boyfriend from Steve none threating interaction" Peter said going to a stroke of anger. 

Tony turn to Thor " what is his problem" Tony asked.

"Let's see, you fallow us to New York, got angry when saw him with Loki, followed them after they ran away for a date, then you crash with the whole Avengers. He must be embarrassed too.Don't you see Tony that anything we do goes everywhere? so everyone will know that Peter is dating the man who tried to destroyed earth. I would be mad too" Thor said fallowing Peter

Loki was sitting in the truck getting interrogated by Captain American. Loki was having a hard time not laughing at this old fart. 

" What were you doing with Peter" Cap ask. 

" We were on a date," Loki said, 

" Can you explain why Peter is your weds of mistakes?" Steve asks buffing his chest out

Loki rolled his eyes " That is a map containing everything together. Peter could be endangered and I want to stop it" 

" Why is That?" Steve ask

" Look, Steve, I enjoy the boy's company and I don't want to ruin things, and right now you are ruining things. If you thought stealing the tesseract is bad, then a whole new world of pain going to open." Loki said. 

Steve crock an eyebrow at Loki he was about to say something but a knock was at the door. Steve got up to open the door. It was Peter outside. 

" Peter what do you want?" Steve said. 

" Mr. Stark want to see you, Steve," Peter said. 

Steve rolled his eyes as he left the room. Steve turn Peter "don't talk to Loki while I'm gone," Steve said. 

" you got it," Peter said. 

Steve left leaving Peter by the door alone. After a while, Peter opens the door. Loki looks up and saw Peter and smiled. Peter came in pulling keys out.

" And how did you get the Keys?" Loki asks

" Swipe them from Cap when he was not looking. Lets hurry Steve going to find out I trick him soon." Peter said taking the cuffs off. 

Loki got up and looking at Peter. Loki was hard now. Peter was; smart, sexy, and could trick anyone. Peter took Loki by the hand and lead his way out of the integration truck. 

Ones out Loki was able to use his magic to get out.

" My Offer still stands," Loki said offering a hand to petter

Peter takes his hand " I was not going to stay here" Peter said 

The two left through a portal not giving a single fuck about what just happen. the other side of the portal was a nice high-class apartment on the nice end of New York. Stark must live down here too. 

Loki closes the portal and leads Peter to the room. Peter Smelled fallowing the trickers God into the bedroom. Hopefully, No one will interrupt them again. Once in the room, Loki picks Peter up by his butt. 

" You have the best ass in the Galaxy Peter," Loki said laying peter on the bed. 

Peter laughed as he begins to undo the many buttons of Loki Dress shirt. " I'm happy your majesty loves it," Peter said undoing the last of the buttons. 

Loki begins to pull Peters hoodie off and Peter undid the belt. Loki chuckled at Peter. " Someone is ready," Loki said pulling Peters shirt off and throwing it 

Peter still had his suit on. 

" is this your suit?" Loki asks. 

" Yeah sorry let me" Peter got up doing the suit and the rest of his clothes. Peter threw it with a new forming pile. Peter then pushed Loki to the bed and resting his on top of Loki's. Loki smiled up at the boy placing his hands on Peter's hips. 

" you got to please me last time. let me please you" Peter said leaning in kissing Loki. 

Loki kissed enjoying the half-naked boy and how Loki was going to enjoy every part whatever Spider-man had in for him. Peter pushed the unbutton shirt off as the two lovers kissed. Peter hand slowly Lomond the Gods body. Loki had a fit body

" Must because he's a God" Peter that as he moved his hands down to Loki hardening cock. Peter slowly rub the tent that is growing in the god's pants. Peter took note of how big the god is. How had Loki fit this in him?

As soon as Peter's begin to rub his hardening cock he groans. Peter blushed and begin to kiss downs Gods body. Loki was enjoying watching Peter worship his body. It made Loki even harder When Peter got down to Loki pants Peter took the pants off leaving Loki with nothing 

" No underwear?" Peter asks rubbing the Gods cock. 

" Those undergarments? Never" Loki said. 

Peter begins to kiss Loki's head. Slowly Peter begins to take the God. For a first time, Peter tries not to scape his teeth. Slowly Peter tries to take it down but could not take it. Loki pulls Peter to look at him. 

" Relax Peter you seem real teens" Loki rubs his thumb over Peter's cheek. Peter Relax into Loki touch. 

Loki lean down and kissed Peter and pulling him closer and laying him back down on the bed.

" Don't worry Peter no one going to find us" Loki hovered peter taking control " and I don't plan to let you go anytime soon"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you like the chapter. I had to leave a cliffhanger on the smut but, I'm not skipping out on you! It's all going to be nicely written in the next chapter so don't be sad. I am even going to try and get it posted on Friday! It will be a nice beginning to the weekend.


End file.
